Love the way You Lie
by aig217
Summary: leon's version of eminem's love the way you lie ft claire and ada


_[Chorus - Claire:]_  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<p>

_[Leon]_  
>I can't tell you how she survived<br>I thought she fell to her death on that night  
>And right now the world is spinning, I'm losing my mind<br>I can't breathe and I don't know with which girl I should lock eyes  
>is like picking the same gun for the same price<br>who do I love, who should I hate,  
>I survived that night of horrors cause of them theres no mistake<br>And right before I'm about to die, she came and rescued me  
>I loved both of them, now they're both here.<br>Wait! Please let me explain?  
>"Who do you choose?"<br>Where's my break. I thought one was dead now she's back.  
>I wish I was dead<br>It's so insane cause with Claire it's going good, it's going great  
>nothing can bring me down with her on my back, she's mayhem<br>But when Ada came back it's awful, Claire hates me now I snapped  
>I can't choose? I don't even know my name<br>I went blank, I just want to start all over again  
>and prevent this from happening with them<p>

_[Chorus - Claire:]_  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie

_[Leon]_  
>How can you pick someone to love after they both did the same thing When you were with 'em<br>They both risked they're own life so you can just be with 'em  
>so you can keep on living<br>Yeah, live with one of 'em  
>Now you're getting looked in the eye by both of 'em<br>You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
>Now you're about to break one of their hearts to be with the other<br>they both, bled and sweat for you, shot, kicked, stab 'em  
>Throw 'em down, kill 'em<br>So scared of losing you by the hands of them  
>It's the rage that took over them when they fought<br>after raccoon city we went our separate ways  
>Guess I picked Claire cause she survived that was yesterday<br>Yesterday is over, what a mistake  
>Now you have Ada in front of you but you promised her<br>If we survived she'll be my way  
>I don't have another chance<br>I wish I could retrace that day  
>But you can't anyway<br>Now you get to watch one cry out their eyes  
>There's no way out of this twisted game<p>

_[Chorus -Ada:]_  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie

_[Leon]_  
>Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean<br>And we go back to where it all started, Raccoon City  
>But your actions hurt as much as mine did<br>Claire did the same thing  
>But when Steve died all of the sudden you got reminded<br>of me, whats wrong with that  
>You know its true, that's what you did to me<br>Maybe Ada tried to kill me but she didn't forget about me  
>Maybe that's what happens when a love triangle goes wrong<br>All I know is I can't decide from the two of you my loves  
>I'll decide, before I get killed by umbrellas tyrants<br>Don't you see what I've been through with both of y'all  
>I can't pick one while I'm gone<br>look my life is rough  
>Next time I leave, I'll think good about it all<br>Next time. There might be no next time  
>I apologize cause maybe in the next game I'll die<br>I'm tired of dead I just want to relax  
>I know what I want<br>If they make me fucking leave again  
>Im'a fuck em all and tell them that I'll retire<br>and pick Ada

_[Chorus - Claire:]_  
>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<br>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<br>But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie


End file.
